got a flaming heart, can't get my fill
by Smudgee
Summary: Betty Cooper shows Jughead Jones what he's been missing


_"What do you mean he's never?" Veronica asks, shocked._

 _"He's never," Betty confirms with a shrug._

 _Veronica leans across the table at the coffee shop they're at, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "I mean, don't get me wrong, B, he's definitely not my type but I still would have thought-"_

 _"Me too," Betty interrupts with a smile and light laugh. "I was a little shocked, to be honest."_

 _"So, what're you gonna do?"_

 _Betty looks up at her with a smirk and sly look. "Rock his world."_

* * *

She's straddling Jughead on his sofa, plucking at the hem of his t-shirt, silently asking permission to take it off. Sitting up and leaning forward he reaches one hand to nape of his neck, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling it off over his head before tossing it behind her.

As soon as he settles back into the sofa cushions, he's wrapping a hand around the back of her neck, drawing her down so he lay a line of kisses along the skin of her throat, his fingers moving up and tangling in her hair, gripping it tightly to keep her in place. Betty feels his teeth pressing into her, making her breath catch as she tightens her thighs against the outside of his hips.

She thinks she feels him smile into her neck but she's too lost in the moment to think much on it. Her head is being pulled back, the lines of her throat completely exposed to Jughead's wandering mouth as the hand not buried in her hair settles on her back, pushing her forward into him. He's nipping his way down to the swells of her breasts, his face laying between them over the fabric of her shirt as he breathes in deeply for a moment.

He relaxes as he leans back, turning his face to hers as his hands move to the hem of her own shirt, asking the same silent permission to take it off. She's already got her hands on the edges of it, crossed and taking it off before she throws it without looking behind her, her eyes never leaving his.

They'd gotten this far before, shirts off, hands wandering, mouths leaving burning trails of skin behind as they move against each other.

With her shirt off, Jughead moves back toward her chest, running his fingertips along the edges of her bra, just staring. Her hands move into his hair, grabbing a handful of it to tilt his head back so he's looking up into her face.

"What do you want, Jughead?" she asks, her gaze intent.

"You," he tells her, pulling on the straps still sitting on her shoulders, slipping them down her upper arms. "Just you."

"Are you sure?" She's running a thumb across his lip and over his jaw as she waits for his answer.

Jughead, sitting up and reaching around to unhook the clasp of her bra, huffs out an exasperated sigh when it takes him three tries while Betty giggles at him.

"You think that's funny?" he asks, throwing the bra to the side.

She's nodding at him. "I do. I really, really do."

He leans back once more. His eyes are on hers, the palms of his hand holding the weight of her breasts, his thumbs caressing the soft skin and over her nipples, making a shiver climb her spine. "Of course I'm sure, Betty."

"But you've never-"

"I'm aware, thanks," he interrupts sarcastically, fingers flexing into her as he smirks at her.

Betty rolls her eyes at him, trying to concentrate on the conversation and not the sensations he's making run through her. "I meant, maybe, if you've never then…"

"Then what?"

"What are you saving it for?" Betty asks him, biting her lower lip as her eyes trail over his face.

"I don't know," he answers, shrugging. "You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I think twenty year old me deserves to fulfill the fantasies of fifteen year old me."

* * *

 _Jughead Jones has just kissed her for the first time outside of her college dorm, her shock barely surpassing her desire as she reaches for him, pulling him back into her, letting him push her up against the door, slipping her tongue into his mouth, the soft groan he lets out making her head rush with a buzzing of delight._

 _She's wrapping her arms around him, pressing her chest into his, holding tight so he can't get loose, his thigh settling between her legs, locking her in place as she moves up to grip him even tighter._

 _When they finally break apart from each other, they're both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath._

 _"I've been waiting years to do that," he whispers._

 _The shock must be clear on her face. "Why didn't you do it sooner?"_

 _He smiles at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand fall to caress the curve of her neck. "Betts, come on. You were always dating someone."_

 _Oh, Betty thinks, That makes sense. She'd forgotten that detail while caught up in kissing him. She'd forgotten everyone who'd ever had the audacity to exist before him if she was being honest._

 _"Maybe you should have done it anyway," she replies, breathless._

 _He laughs at her. "You don't mean that."_

 _She grins at him, running her fingers across the edges of his jacket. "I could."_

 _"Should I feel flattered by that?" he questions her with a tug on her ponytail, smiling at her widened eyes._

 _"I feel like," she tells him before pausing, grabbing his jacket tighter in her hands, "you should kiss me again."_

 _So he does._

* * *

Sliding off of his lap and standing up, she holds her hand out for him to take. "Then maybe we should go rock fifteen year old you's world."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

Jughead takes her hand and lets her lead him back to his bedroom, only stopping once to push her against a wall, pinning her to it, pressing their chests together as he holds her jaw firm to bite at her neck.

As soon as she's got him pushed through the doorway, she walks him back until his knees his the edge of his mattress, making him sit down with a small bounce, his eyes on hers, the intensity burning in them.

Hands on her hips, he's playing with the waist of her jeans, giving her goosebumps and making him smile at her. Flicking open the button, he slowly slides the zipper down, the building heat that settled between her thighs getting worse as he never takes his eyes off her while yanking the denim over her hips and down her legs, letting them drop to her ankles before his attention moves to the lacy panties she's wearing.

Betty sees him blink and swallow, the first time she's ever seen him show any nerves with her in intimate situations. "Are you sure, Jug? We don't have to."

Jughead shakes his head, his fingers now playing with the elastic on her panties. "No, Betty, I want to. Maybe too much."

"Too much?" She knows the concern colors her voice at the slight wince he gives in response. Sitting on his bed among the dark blue sheets, he looks almost timid in a room that screams "Jughead Jones" from the posters on the wall to the old wooden headboard that doesn't match neither the dresser or the nightstand, a pile of laundry in the corner just left to the laundry basket she bought him after getting tangled in a pair of jeans on the floor so badly she sprained an ankle as she fell one day.

Feeling so badly about it, he'd carried her down three flights of stairs to the waiting car to take her to an urgent care. Even carrying her back up before burning the breakfast he tried to make for her, doting on her to the point of her throwing pillows at him when he tried to follow her into the bathroom.

That's when she knew she loved him, when the pillow fell to the ground, his shocked face and messy hair made her laugh as he looked first affronted then contrite before laughing with her.

* * *

 _"Violence, Betty?" he asks through his laughter, a hand pushing his hair off of his forehead. She hadn't seen the beanie since they left for college. It was an improved look in her opinion._

 _"You're making me crazy, Juggie!" she huffs out at him, limping closer to the bathroom door._

 _"Betty-"_

 _"I know you feel badly," she says, turning back to him. "It's okay, it was an accident and I appreciate you taking care of me but I draw the line at personal bathroom time."_

 _Laughing, he smirks at her. "Personal bathroom time?"_

 _"Look, Jug, I love you, but there are certain things we do not need to share," she responds with a shrug, not caring that she just told him she loved him. It was the truth and she didn't want to hide it._

 _His eyes are wide and disbelieving. "You love me?"_

 _"Of course I do, I said it didn't I?"_

 _He closes the distance between them in a few long strides, picking her up around the waist with a happy smile on his face. "I love you, too."_

 _Spinning her around she laughs at him, her arms around his shoulders, hanging onto him. "Jug, don't take this as a threat but I will absolutely call Veronica if you don't let me go the bathroom, on my own, right now."_

 _Setting her down quickly, but carefully, he puts a hand on her lower back to lead her to the bathroom._

 _Betty sighs loudly. "Jug."_

 _"You didn't say I couldn't walk you there," he insists, opening the door for her and gesturing for her to go in. "See? Private bathroom time, you can yell if you hurt yourself, and no one needs to call in Veronica. It's a win-win, really."_

 _Rolling her eyes exasperated but with affection, she pats his cheek as she passes him while limping into the bathroom. "You're sneaky, Jones."_

 _He darts forward quickly, pressing a kiss to her cheek before backing up and closing the door as he says, "I like to think of it as ingenuity."_

* * *

"It's never too much, Betty, not when it's you," he tells her honestly. "And even if it was, I can't think of anyone else in the world I'd want to overwhelm me."

She cups his cheeks in her hands, running the pads of her thumbs over his cheekbones. "I just don't want you to regret anything."

He leans his cheek further into her palm. "Not possible with you."

"You think too much of me," she says quietly. Her hands run down along his neck and over his shoulders, her fingers digging slightly into the skin, causing him to break out into goosebumps.

Shaking his head, he settles his hands still on her hips, letting the elastic to her panties go. "I think you don't think enough of yourself."

Leaning over him, she places a kiss on the top of his head, internally both melting and rolling her eyes at the filter he puts her through. Not thinking about the action, she doesn't realize what's happened until she hears his breath catch. She'd inadvertently pushed her breasts directly into his face. About to laugh at her unthinking action it's cut off when she feels Jughead's hands move to hold the weight of her breasts, fingers lightly running over her nipples, causing them to harden with the sensation.

Before she knows what's happening, he surges forward, taking a nipple in his mouth, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her onto his lap where he sits on the edge of the bed. The soft suction of his mouth as his tongue flicks across her skin has her gripping a handful of hair and moaning as she lets her head fall back. The dual sensations of his hand and mouth on her breasts, Betty can't help herself as she rolls her hips, the rough fabric of his jeans against the soft lace of her panties causing a friction that makes her start to pant as she grinds herself further into his lap.

Jughead jolts a little and nips her harder than he had before, his hands going to her hips to hold her still. "Betty." His voice is almost a growl with how low it is.

Breathless, she pulls back. "What?"

Instead of answering her, his arms circle around her back, holding her tightly as he stands up and spins them around, letting her drop and bounce onto the mattress as he crawls up and over her. The weight on him pressing their chests together as he brushes his nose across her jawline before nipping at her earlobe, making her shiver. Running his hands along her arms, pulling them as he moves them above her head, holding her wrists together, stretching out over her a little more to keep her in place.

One hand still holding both of her wrist she feels the other come down, moving her head to side so he can kiss along her neck, the firm pressure of his fingers holding her face as her breathing increases.

Gaining a semblance of control of herself, she manages to keep her concentration long enough to pull her legs up and use her knees on either side of his thighs to push him slightly back.

"What-"

Jughead is looking down at her in concern after moving back and standing up, moving off of her completely. Pushing him back until she can put her feet against his stomach, she runs her toes along the line of his stomach until they hit the button of his jeans.

"Take your pants off, Jug," she commands.

He catches one of her feet, tugging on her leg as it falls to the side, distracting him with the sight for a moment before he tightens his grip on the arch of her foot. "What's the magic word?"

"Now," she responds with a smirk.

Fingers gripping her foot even tighter, he pulls it up, moving her along with it across the bed. "That doesn't sound right."

"Right now?"

Jughead narrows his eyes at her. Yanking on her foot again, he moves it up next to his face so he caress her calf as he sucks the skin of her ankle into his mouth. Letting it go after soothing the new mark he's made with his tongue he shakes his head at her. "Guess again."

The building heat between her thighs makes her try to close her legs and push at him as she pouts. "Juggie-"

"Now, now, there will be none of that," he demands, his eyes amused while the rest of his face is serious. "I want to hear you say it, Betty."

Betty pulls her leg as far as she can as she arches her back, his grip becoming tight around her knee. Her free leg moving across his side, not knowing whether to pull him closer or to push him away as she gives in saying, "Please."

"There you go," he tells her, both hands going under her knees as he pulls her closer to him. "Was that so hard?"

Betty smiles. "You tell me."

Pushing her legs up and spread open, he lays between them as he rolls his hips into her, making her laugh. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

Breathing a laugh of his own out into the skin of her neck, he presses a kiss to the curve of her neck before she feels him move back up and off. The button of his jeans is popped open while he's staring into her face. Biting her lip as he moves the zipper down, she moves her own hands down her chest, over her breasts and down her stomach to her panties, hooking her thumbs under the elastic and pushing them off her hips as he lets his pants fall, leaving him in just his boxers as he steps out of them and closer to her.

Reaching for the panties halfway down her thighs, he takes over and pulls them down and over her calves, tossing them behind him as Betty sits up and tugs on his boxers, the fabric falling off of him as she runs her hands over his hips, taking in the lean length of his body.

She can hear his breathing increase as she tentatively touches him for the first time, his body almost jerking when she tightens her grip while moving back and forth. Looking up into his face she sees his eyes are closed.

"Jug," she whispers, pushing him back a little bit so she can slide off the edge of the bed and onto her knees on the floor. "Do you want-"

Hands immediately going into her hair and holding onto it, he's nodding as he cuts her off. "Yes."

Smiling into the skin of his abdomen, she kisses him, leading down until she flicks her tongue against him for the first time. His hands grip her hair tighter as she hears a strained Oh fuck fall from his mouth.

She's only gotten her mouth on him when he stops her, pulling back and tilting her chin up with a finger.

"I-Betty-it's just too much," he stutters out and she nods at him, taking the offered hand to help her stand. Face to face, he leans forward, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her and pulling her tightly against him.

"Come on," she tells him, spinning him and pushing him gently back against the bed. When his knees hit the edge of the mattress he sits, pulling her down into his lap before laying back and taking her with him, stretching her out on top of him.

She's kissing him, her thighs coming up and settling on his sides, her hands holding his face as she runs her tongue along his, his fingers digging into her hips.

Breaking for air, he softly says, "Let me do something for you."

Sitting up, her hands splayed out on his chest she looks at him questioningly and he pats her legs, gesturing for her to move further up his body. Eyes wide, she just stares at him. "Jug-"

"Betty," he says firmly, "come up here."

A bit overwhelmed, she's vaguely apprehensive as she remembers a previous conversation they'd had after a few weeks of dating.

* * *

 _"Wait, so what have you done?" she asks, taking a couple pieces popcorn from the bowl they've been sharing and popping them into her mouth._

 _"Betty," he sighs out, running a hand through his hair. "Nothing, not really."_

 _"Are you saying you've don't even, you know…" she trails off making a rapid up and down motion with a fist, causing Jughead to burst out laughing._

 _"Yes, Betty, I masturbate," he deadpans to her, shaking his head in amusement._

 _Smiling at him, she just shrugs. "Me too."_

 _"Wait," he breathes out. "What?"_

 _"Of course I do, Jug!" she exclaims, knocking him with her shoulder from her place next to him on the sofa in his apartment. "A girl's got needs."_

 _"My girl has needs, does she?" he murmurs in her ear, setting the popcorn on the table in front of them. "Want to tell me what they are?"_

 _Betty can feel her heart rate increase as his breath washes over her skin, the heat of it causing goosebumps. "It's a shame no one's ever been the on the receiving end of that tongue, Jug, it's almost criminal you've kept it to yourself."_

 _"Is that right?"_

 _"Mmhmm," Betty hums out, tilting her head to the side as he runs the tips of his fingers along her neck before nipping her skin and sucking a mark onto it. "Tragic, really."_

 _"I think it's just been waiting for someone to appreciate it," Jughead whispers into her skin. "Do you appreciate it, Betty?"_

 _It's all she can do to nod before turning into him and claiming his mouth with her own, the movie and popcorn forgotten._

* * *

"Are you sure?" she asks, shuffling up his body towards his shoulders.

He smirks at her. "Do I want my gorgeous girlfriend to sit on my face? Yeah, I think I'm sure."

"Jug," she groans out, squeaking in surprise when he puts his hands on the creases on the backs of her thighs, pushing her forward and making her catch herself on the wall.

"Come here, baby," he murmurs out, pressing a kiss against her inner thigh as she gets her legs under his shoulders, hands on the wall to keep herself steady.

After a moment, she opened her eyes, looking down at him. "Jug?"

The grip on her thighs tightened.

"Jug, if you don't want to-"

"No," he says immediately, "I want to. God, Betty, I want to."

"Then-"

She's cut off by the sensation of his tongue against her clit. Breath catching, she moans out as he gently flicks his tongue along her slit, alternating kissing her thighs, rubbing his hands in small circles on her lower back as he tries to hold her still. She can't help rolling her hips into his face as she throws her head back, letting out a loud groan.

"Jesus, Jug."

She can feel him alternation between rolling her clit around his tongue and sucking gently on it's making her legs shake, her head falling forward to look at him. His eyes are intense as she stares at her from between her legs. One hand coming off the wall, she settles it into his hair, grabbing a handful as she moans once more, her hips rolling faster. Slipping one of his hands underneath her, she feels him slide a finger into her and the combination of sensations sends her flying over the edge so quickly her spine curls and she has to put both her hands on her knees as she shakes over him, calling out his name.

When she catches her breath she lets herself fall of him and over onto the mattress. Panting out a laugh, she looks at him through her hair. Rolling her eyes at his smug expression as he licks his lips she's taken by surprise as he pulls her legs again, laying her flat out on the bed, setting her legs over his knees as he kneels between her parted thighs.

"What?" she questions when he's just sitting there, running his hands up and down her legs, staring at her intently.

"Two things," he starts, tracing circles on her skin, the goosebumps breaking out all over her legs making her tremble just slightly. "One, I just realized I have no idea where I put the condoms I bought and-"

"And what?"

"And two," he says with emphasis, "is that I love you."

Smiling at him, she puts her hands over his, intertwining their fingers. "First, I'm on the pill and I think the more than a season's worth of months long committed relationship we've been in sort of implies condoms aren't-"

"Wait, you mean like, we'll just…" he trails off, looking at her with wide eyes.

She nods at him, squeezing his hand. "And second, I love you too."

He grins at her, seemingly pleased with himself. "Are you ready?"

Hooking her legs around his hips, she asks, "Are you?"

Seeing him swallow nervously before breathing in deep and looking at her he tells her, "I was born ready."

Trying not to laugh at the ridiculous statement when she knows he's so nervous, she pulls on him with her legs, reaching down between them to help him slide into her for the first time. Watching his abdomen contract at feeling her, she reaches out and touches his cheek, his eyes flying to hers as she tells him it's okay to move.

Laying over her slowly, he starts thrusting in and out of her, burying his face into her neck, his grip on her almost bruising as she whispers how good he feels and how much she loves him.

"You can go faster if you want," she murmurs to him, running a hand through his hair when he picks his head up to look down at her.

Nodding slowly, he increases his pace, leaning down to kiss her just once before burying his head back into her neck, groaning as his pace increases his hips hitting against hers with each thrust, his muscles tightening under her hands and she knows he's close.

Jughead bites her shoulder as he comes, her name falling from his lips as he pulls his mouth from her. His body is trembling and she's still got her legs locked around him, holding him to her, running fingers up and down his back as he comes down from the experience.

He lifts himself up, pulling out of her as he moves slowly to the side, taking her into his arms, his breathing still heavy as he kisses the top of her head.

"Thank you, Betty," he whispers.

Looking up at him, she smiles as he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, reminiscent of the first time he kissed her. "So, worth the wait?"

A laugh heaves out of him, almost involuntarily. "I think it was only worth it because it was you."


End file.
